1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescoping, pivotal frame structure for loading, unloading and transporting a motorcycle in the bed of a pick-up truck, or onto a variety of transporting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, for motorcycle owners to transport their motorcycles from location to location. This is often accomplished by securing the motorcycle within the bed of a pick-up truck and driving the motorcycle to a desired location.
However, motorcycles are very heavy and it's often difficult to load and unload a motorcycle from the bed of a pick-up truck. As such, a need exists for a device facilitating the convenient, reliable and secure transport of a motorcycle within the bed of a conventional pick-up truck. The present invention provides such a device.